Maho Mushi
Maho Mushi is an animated show and trading card series that is infamous in The Fairly OddParents universe for being overly violent. It appeared in "Channel Chasers". Information The exact concept of this show is not clear, it appears to be a fighting show involving monsters, robots, and other popular things from Japanese animation. There is also a trading card game featuring characters and monsters from this program including a toyline. Background This television program was an important plot piece in "Channel Chasers". It was first reviewed in Chet Ubetcha's Chet-I-Torial, as it being one of the shows on television that causes kids to do stupid and violent things (ex: Ninja sword fights in the trees, jumping from buildings to buildings, throwing someone at other people). Timmy also mimicked the violence in this show by actually wishing up things from it, such as space ships, and tearing through downtown Dimmsdale until his parents put a stop to it by grounding him from watching television. The show also served as the final battleground between Timmy and Vicky when he was chasing her through television to put a stop to her aspirations for world domination by preventing her from reaching Dictator Week on the Biographical Channel. Maho Mushi was the final program airing before Dictator Week, and therefore Timmy's last stand. Both he and Vicky battled with the Magic TV Remotes that allowed them entry into the television world, using the remote's power to "charge up" their powers and attacks like in actual Japanese animation and fighting games. They were both evenly matched, but Timmy was able to defeat Vicky by aging himself past the point of having Fairy Godparents, and thus both remotes were drained of their power. After Vicky threw down her remote and Timmy was returned to normal by Cosmo and Wanda, he took both remotes and used them to blast Vicky out of Maho Mushi and back into the real world, defeating her and causing her to think the whole ordeal was a dream. Trivia Connections with Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT *The show is clearly based on Japanese animation and is a parody of the first anime Akira Toriyama made Dragonball. *One of the random characters shown during Chet Ubetcha's broadcast looks very similar to Vegeta of Dragonball Z. *Timmy's wardrobe in the show is similar to Goku's of Dragonball Z *Vicky's wardrobe in the show is similar to Piccolo's of Dragonball Z *The announcer that appeared in the show, announcing the actual name Maho Mushi, looks almost exactly identical to the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer of the original manga and anime. *If one looks closely at the audience before Timmy and his fairies enters the show, Oolong can be seen. *Timmy has unfilled eyes, giveing him slight resembemence to Krillin who is also notoriously short. *Cosmo is seen shooting two energy blasts unknowingly when Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda first appear on channel 297 *The remotes Vicky and Timmy possess magical remotes that give both characters a raise in body strength, very similar to a transformation in Dragonball Z Connections with Pokémon and Digimon *Part of the show seems to involve collecting monsters which resemble some animals, also a few monsters resemble Pikachu. Connections with Star Wars *There is a vehicle called The Kid Crusher which resembles and parodies The Star Destroyer from Star Wars, also there is scene where Timmy and Vicky dueled with their remote sabers resembling lightsabers. Connections with Transformers *Two fighting robots resemble Optimus Prime and Megatron. Goofs *While in Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows (the show preceding Maho Mushi), Timmy looks at the TV Guide which lists Maho Mushi as being on channel number 298, although it later appears as 297. Dictator Week is listed as being as channel 298 earlier, while Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows is also listed on channel 297. See also *List of television shows that appeared in Channel Chasers *Channel Chasers Images ChannelChasersPt1-163.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-164.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-165.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-166.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-172.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-173.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-177.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-184.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-185.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-186.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-190b.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-190c.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-190d.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-190e.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-191.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-252.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-253.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-269.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-270.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-138.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-242.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-243.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-244.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-245.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-246.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-247.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-248.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-249.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-250.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-251.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-252.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-253.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-254.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-255.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-256.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-257.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-263.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-264.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-275.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-280.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-284.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-298.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-347.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-357.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-359.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-382.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-384.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-410.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-518.jpg Category:Television shows